


Revenge on Peggy Carter

by inezblue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: For Peggy Carter, Gen, I'm not good at sitting down and writing very long things, Multi, Not Peggy Friendly, Not very long chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peggy Carter Bashing, Response to Challenge, Response to writing challenge, SHIELD Is Shady, lots of unhappiness, not SHIELD friendly, so these won't be very long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inezblue/pseuds/inezblue
Summary: A response to The Wrong Family by TheSovereigntyofReality. The first few chapters are going to be short, I'm not very good at longer chapters, but hopefully this will improve.





	1. Reginar Starts out part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSovereigntyofReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wrong Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411894) by [TheSovereigntyofReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality). 



  "Wow, you really must be stupid. Ainsley would never had let Howard get near you if she was still alive," called out Reginar. He was very, very happy he had convinced Sherlock and the Holmses to let him go first. 

 "Who are you to judge me?" that British bitch demanded. She seemed to think that she had a right to claim anything from the Stark family and he was going to prove her wrong. He smiled darkly and watched as she shivered in fear. 

 "I'm Howard's father. I'm the man who's going to cause you so many issues."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warning, I'm typing this up on my phone, and constructive criticism only please. I'll probably edit this on my computer later, but for now, phone only.


	2. Reginar Starts Out part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are German and the translation of what it is is at the bottom notes.

Reginar smirked at Carter, watching as she gaped at him. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Carter thought that Howard had no parents, or that they didn't care about him. Well, she was about to be surprised how hen he continued. I mean after all, he was Jewish and they were strong believers in an eye for an eye. He could not wait for this  _blöde kuh_ to realize her mistake. She thought that she was special, when really all she had was her Charisma and the Voice. 

 "Howard's father! But I thought-" the  _dummkopf_ began.

 " Thought what? That because Howard couldn't parent Welly that me and Ainsley didn't parent him well." Slowly he began to move forward, and when she stupidly swung her fist at him he caught it, and pulled her around, throwing her to the floor. "Don't be a  _dummkopf._ If you had any intelligence,you would realize that Howard's parenting failures were because of you and not him. And soon, your name will become synonymous with lying and your precious SHIELD and Raft will be destroyed."

And with that, he vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blöde kuh - stupid cow
> 
> The Voice is a creation of TheSovereigntyofReality, and can be found in the Tiny!Tony series.
> 
> Dummkopf - idiot or stupid head


	3. Interlude - Introducing, Sarah Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where everyone is watching. I'm picturing a lovely little mansion in the afterlife. I'll describe it later.

"Hello, Ainsley," Sarah Rogers called out. She had meet and befriended the Stark nee Holmes when she entered the afterlife. Most people didn't realize it, but Sarah wasn't happy with her son's actions and at all. For starters, she said her husband  **died** a hero, not  __ **was** a hero. And despite what Steve liked to think, he was a  **medic** **** ****, not a working soldier.  What was going through that boys head was beyond her. When he died, they were going to have a long talk. Possibly before then.

 "I have a request to make, Sarah. I need you to talk to that Carter Bitch. Someone needs to tell her the truth about your son." Ainsley hated the idea of putting Sarah in there. She was friends with her and quite enjoyed her company. If only Sarah's son learned anything from his mother. Honestly, Sarah told him not to enlist, the tuberculosis might carry through him, but did he listen. No, he didn't. 

 "I'll go Ainsley, don't worry. Ms. Carter might deserve the chance to learn just how badly she fucked up."


	4. Sarah, on the way to explain to Peggy what is wrong with her son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Peggy meeting Sarah yet, but Sarah is on her way.

 Sarah, after finishing talking with Ainsley begins walking down to the town. Most people don't realize it, but the afterlife is a quite lovely. Currently the Holmeses are living in a giant Mansion with Sarah. It's quite a lovely place, with lots of balconies, doors, and gardens. It is filled with arching doors, high windows and stained glass. There is a beautiful stable and area for animal storage. They have multiple suites for both the families and guests, as well as 3 good-sized guest houses. The manor itself is made out of a dark brickwork, while the guest houses are lighter in color.  Ivy trails up the sides of the walls, making the entire thing look a bit foresty. As she walks down the trail, she goes into the town that exists near the manor. Filled with cute little buildings, cafes, shops, and people it's a lot very place to hangout. Moving into the holding cells for souls receiving their punishment, she takes a deep breath and heads to where Peggy Carter is located.


	5. Sarah meets and talks with Peggy part 1

As Sarah looked upon Peggy Carter, she was a little sad, but mostly annoyed. This woman might've been her daughter-in-law, but she managed to destroy the Stark legacy and mess up the rest of the world. And that's not even starting in her SHIELD. That organization was messed up and messed up the world. Slowly take ng a deep breath, she activated the rune that would teleport her into the cell.

 "Please, have a seat Miss. Carter. This is something I believe would be best talked about sitting down." And with that Sarah took a seat at the table that got put into the cell just for this conversation. She watched as Carter blinked, probably wondering where the table came from. 

  "Who are you?" Miss. Carter demanded, while not sitting down. Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up, before moving and pushing Miss. Carter down into her seat. 

 "My name is Sarah Rogers, and I'm Steve Rogers's mother. I'm here to tell you a good bit of the truth." Sitting back down, Sarah watched as Peggy tried to get out of her chair, before looking shocked at what Sarah was saying.

 "Steve's Mother! It's such a pleasure to fin-"

 "Please wait for me to finish speaking, Miss. Carter. I understand this might be a bit hard, but you need to hear the truth about everything. Like sat, Steve's Father. A kind, amazing man. Also, a Doctor an-"

 "But Steve said he was a soldier, a hero!" Miss. Carter exclaimed, interrupting Sarah. Sarah sighed, and snapped her fingers. A gag appeared, and covered Peggy's mouth, silencing her. 

 "Can I contiue now?" She asks, shockingly sassily.


	6. Sarah meets and talks with Peggy part 2

 "Yes, Steve's father Joseph was a Soldier, but he was a Doctor in his serving, not a combatant. He died a Hero's death, and I told Steve this, he just continually took this as he was a fighter when he Joseph wasn't" Sarah watched as Miss. Carter tried to argue, tried to say he wasn't a doctor. She rolled her eyes. Now that she was getting rest, she was more back to herself, though those nice Holmes Brothers were very helpful in giving tips and how-to's for dealing with people like Miss. Carter.

 "I know, Steve thought what he thought, but he was only a year old when his Father died, and he never got the chance to meet his son. So, how old know?" She hmmed to slightly, waiting for Miss. Carter's answer. She snapped her fingers and waited as the gag disappeared.

 "Well, Steve said -" and with that Sarah snapped her fingers and the gag reappeared. 

  "So, you don't have an answer then?" Sarah watched as Miss. Carter gained an almost frantic air, as she realized that yes, Sarah was right and yes, Steve couldn't have known.

 " Better yet," Sarah continued in an almost casual manor, "Steve didn't even finish regular physics, what makes you think that he knew exactly what happened to Red Skull? Or that removing him would end Hydra?"


	7. Sarah and Peggy talk, part 3

 Watching Miss. Carter Sarah wondered how she headed a spy agency. With all that happens this is what REALLY shocked her?"

 No you didn't end Hydra after World War 2," Sarah stated, rolling her eyes, "What did you think would happen when you allowed Nazi and Hydra scientists to help work with SHIELD? That they would suddenly have a change of heart?" Sarah rolled her eyes at Miss. Carter's stupidity. "To be honest, I was kind of hoping you were just waiting to spring a trap to get the people you missed or some sort of plan like that but you really didn't know?"

"Mmmphh,"was Miss. Carter's only response, along with a serious shaking of her head. 

 Bells began tolling, signaling that had night fallen and that something important was happening in the human world. Sarah looked up.

 "My apologies, Miss. Carter," Sarah sighed, "It appears I'm going to have to leave you." And with that, Sarah left to find out what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, School had a lot of projects dumped on me in a short bit of time. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Civil War reactions

       Gasping, everyone in the room stared at the portal watching the viewing screen. Sitting in a cozy, warm room made with a fabulous dark wood, they watch as Tony fights the supposedly virtuous Captian America and Winter Soldier. They're sitting in cozy arm chairs, couches, in fluffy rugs scattered on the floor. Everyone is there, even the various Holmes Children who died before they got a chance to truly live their lives, Howard, Maria, Ana, both Jarvises, and all of Reginar's family. The dim lighting and the physically there quality the level of viewing the screen gave, made the imagery even worse, as they watched the attackers try to kill Tony. Some of the younger children covered their eyes at the sight of Captian America slamming his Shield repeatedly into Tony's chest. Narrowing his eyes, Sherlock thought of the many different ways this could have been avoided if Peggy Carter has told the truth. If honesty had been used, then it wouldn't have gotten this bad.  He slowly began mentally compiling a set of images to gain and give to Sarah, hoping that maybe that would show Director Margret Carter her mistake. Let's hope it would work.


End file.
